Invasion of The Dead/Chapter 6
Lake Hylia The heroes got to Lake Hylia, to see that Zander had beat them there. He then tells them the news. Zander:I scouted ahead, and it's not good... Relyt:Don't tell me: Twentilla's forces have frozen over Zora's Domain/Lake Hylia, right? Zander:NOPE!!! Didn't see that comin', did ya Relyt? The contrar: the Zoras are fine. However, Twentilla infiltrated the Water temple, and turned it into a place of great evil. We will have to place the holy water in the center and clear out the evil in the temple. Got it? I'll stay at the entrance to make sure the evil doesn't spread... Relyt:'Kay. Let's go. Water Temple The four heroes entered the temple, and transversed through it. They fought enemies such as Tektites and Octoroks. They solved puzzles. Fortunately, the temple had been remade, so that the heroes only needed to lower the water level to proceed. They did this, then got into a room that was on the second to bottom floor. It had a chest in it, but as soon as the heroes got into the room, an amoeba type thing formed around the chest. Just then, Twentilla appeared. He told the heroes that their plan would never succeed, and that (once again) they should really stop meddling. However, the heroes knew what to do. As soon as the amoeba, known as Morpha Spawn attacked, they hit it with an attack from the Blizzard Stone. This froze it. Darvus then hit it with a hammer attack. They did this a few times and the amoeba died. However, the amoeba had formed a barrier around the door. The heroes opened the chest and it it was the Razor Hook. This weapon upgraded each of the heroes hookshoot type weapons into a really sharp version, making it much more damaging and able to stick into tougher walls. The heroes used this on the amoeba wall, and it sliced through it and destroyed it. The heroes then used this to hit a switch embedded in the wall, and lower the water level one last time. The heroes then went to the evil Twentilla placed in the temple... Boss Fight:Revived Amoeba, Morpha's Remains The heroes got to the boss room and found an eyeball attached to the wall with watery tendrils, one of them blocking the central pedestal. The heroes tried to attack the eye when it was open, but it would grab the attack and throw it back. Thus, the heroes used the Razor Hook upgrade to scratch the ceiling, causing debris to fall into the eye. When it was closed, the heroes shot the Razor Hook upgrade through the eyelid into the eye. They did this a few times, and it then buried itself. The heroes judged where it was by the tentacles coming out of the ground, and then pulled it out of the ground, hitting it a few times. The heroes did this a few times and eventually Morpha's Remains died. The heroes then placed the Holy Water on the pedestal, and the entire Lake became holy water. The heroes were then warped out of the dungeon. Back At The Lake The heroes were outside, and were about to celebrate. Twentilla's plan was foiled, and they didn't think of anything else to possibly do. That's when Zander walked up to them and told them a disturbing tale: A giant crack had appeared beneath Hyrule Castle Town, and had swallowed it... Back At Zander's Cave The heroes discussed what had happened. Relyt:How is this possible? Zander:It seems that Twentilla possessed a town priest, and had told all of the citizens of what had happened, saying that it was an indicator of the end of the world...we were totally wrong about his plan... Darvus:Now do we get to hit him with a big sword? Zander:Soon, Darvus, soon. However, his power is solidfied in the four generals of the underworld. If we were to destroy them, we could possibly destroy him...but that would mean that we would have to go to the underworld... And thus, the heroes decided that they were going to the underworld. The only question:How to get there without being...well, dead. Zander then told the heroes of how those cracks were two way portals, and how they could probably go to it through Hyrule Castle Town?